


learning

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: somewhere along the way, lena realises she doesn’t know how to be a friend.





	learning

she’s been on her own for too long. 

on her own in that old mansion ever since lex left for college. hiding from lillian at home, hiding from her classmates who wanted nothing other than the prestige of being associated with her last name. forgoing friendships for good grades, relationships for hard work and growing her business. she came to the conclusion a long time ago, that being successful meant sacrifice, and being a luthor meant even more sacrifice. that’s why she had cut ties with jack, back then. she had duties to fulfil, and she couldn’t let her own wants get in the way of that.

and then she meets kara, kara who wants to know how her day has been for no real reason other than she cares. kara who texts her during the day, kara who brings her lunch sometimes and says ‘i thought of you earlier’. kara whose smile makes lena feel like a school girl and whose embrace is warmer than anything lena’s ever experienced. 

she meets kara, who tells her of her funny dreams and of her anger at snapper and everything in between. and somewhere along the way, lena realises she doesn’t know how to be a friend.

she doesn’t know how to share in meaningful ways. she doesn’t know why kara returns, day after day, week after week, to spend time together. she doesn’t know how to let kara know just how much she means to her. 

but lena tries her best. she sends flowers (admittedly, too many) and she shows up for lunch and answers texts as quickly as she can.

and when kara is in her office, sad and beaten and wholly un-kara, lena leans in and she tells her the truth.

‘you’re my hero, kara danvers.’

she’s learning the shorthand of friendship, the light touches and the unconditional support and just being there for her friend. she's learning how to share her feelings, how to let kara into her life. she's breaking down the walls she was once proud of, the ones that kept the world out and kept her safe. she knows that kara will keep her safe; she trusts that their friendship won't hurt her.

and she hopes, once she’s mastered it, that she can learn how to turn it into something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in so long, so i thought i'd just add to this.


End file.
